


Don't Stop

by karaokegal



Category: Alias
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Sexual Tension, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 08:23:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fun with Vaughn and Sark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Stop

**Author's Note:**

> Original posted to Livejournal on November 2, 2007. Written for a drabble challenge at [alias_slash](http://alias-slash.livejournal.com/). Unbeta'd.

“Come on, Michael. Is that all you’ve got?”

The explosion of pain when Vaughn’s fist makes contact is worth it for the glimpse of fire in his eyes. Agent Vaughn is never more attractive than when he’s breathless and sweaty with bloodlust, except on those occasions when the tables are turned and Sark has Michael at his mercy, bruised, bloodied and inevitably half-naked.

Sark wonders what would happen if “Boyscout” could admit what’s really happening in these bouts of brutality that have punctuated their association? Less wear and tear on both of them perhaps, but not nearly as much fun.


End file.
